


The Night of Poot

by BleachProductions



Category: Poot - Fandom, tøp
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions





	The Night of Poot

Remmurdat sat on his bed reading a book. He felt the warm air against his face. He loved Winter more than anything else. Vee was sitting next to him while reading the same book. "How far are you?", asked Remmurdat. "The part where Poot kills Misfit.", replied Vee. "Spoiler!", said Remmurdat. They both laughed and continued reading the book. Before they knew it they were knocked out. "Uhhh my head.", said Remmurdat. He looked at Vee to see her head missing from her body. He looked in horror as blood was pouring everywhere. He ran to Tri's house. "Tri!", yelled Remmurdat. Tri opened the door to see Remmurdat's hands full of blood. "What the hell happened!". "Someone killed Vee!", said Remmurdat. "WHAT?!". "Call the police right now!", yelled Tri. Remmurdat ran to Tri's phone and dialed 911. "Hello?", answered the officer. "Officer Trumpet! My girlfriend was killed in my house!", cried Remmurdat. "We'll be right there.". Remmurdat ran back to his house. He went up the stairs and to his room. He looked at the balcony and saw it was filled with snow. It hadn't been snowing all day. He was confused. At that moment he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see a giant white figure. He realized it was a giant snowman. "Tri! Now's not a time to joke!", said Remmurdat. There was no reply. "Tri?". The snowman grabbed a stick and stuck it down Remmurdat's eye. Remmurdat screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Before he could say anything, he died of pain. Tri stepped down from the stage and sat back down with his spouse. "I'm gonna miss Demmurat.", he whispered. "We all will.", said his spouse. After the Funeral, Tri and his spouse drove back home. When they got back his spouse went upstairs. He was downstairs making dinner. While he was cooking he heard a scream upstairs. He ran up to see his spouse laying dead on the floor. He went to Aqua's house. The front door was open. He walked inside and saw Aqua bleeding to death on the floor. He drove Aqua to the hospital. Aqua was knocked out during all of this. Tri left and went to the police station. When he got there, he told Officer Trumpet that his spouse was murdered. Officer Trumpet went to Tri's house and he saw the dead body. Before Trumpet said anything Tri grabbed a knife and brutally stabbed him to death. Tri just realized that when he falls asleep he doesn't feel anything but when he wakes up, he is covered in snow. Tri realized that he was the murderer. Tri was Poot. Snax and Dakoda were sitting by the fire. "Did you like this trip?", asked Snax. "Of course!", replied Dakoda. They both went into their tents. When Snax closed his eyes, he heard someone opening Dakoda's tent. He looked outside and saw a snowman opening the tent. He quietly walked outside and saw the snowman eating Dakoda alive. Poot had opened Dakoda's stomach and he grabbed their intestines and stuffed them down his mouth. Then Snax saw the snow melting by the fire. When he saw who was under he realized it was Tri. Snax grabbed Tri by the head and put it against the fire. Tri tried to break free but he couldn't. He felt his face melt as he screamed. His fully melted and Snax grabbed his skull and hung it on a tree.


End file.
